


Five More Minutes

by fragmentsxo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Oliver loves cuddling in the morning with his husband, Barry.





	Five More Minutes

"Mph," Barry grunted as he tried to slowly tear himself away from Oliver's body.

He chuckled as he felt Oliver pull him closer and the hold on his waist tightened. Oliver had his head laying on Barry's shirtless chest and Barry's arm had been wrapped around Oliver before he had attempted to pull away from him.

"Ollie," Barry pushed Oliver slightly.

Unfortunately for him, Oliver was stronger and bigger than him, so it would be hard to get him off.

"I have to go to work," Barry relaxed and looked into Oliver's eyes.

Captain Singh would be beyond pissed if Barry came in late again, as it was a usual habit of Barry's. Joe would make excuses for him, as usual, but Barry figured Joe would stop covering for him once he knew that Barry's tardiness came from cuddling with his husband.

"Stay," Oliver begged, pulling him tighter.

"I can't," Barry giggled as Oliver began to pepper kisses along his neck.

"Please," Oliver gave him a chaste kiss.

They locked eyes for a moment, and Barry gave Oliver a pleading look that the green-eyed man knew Oliver couldn't say no to. 

"Fine," Oliver released Barry with a pout and an unhappy grunt.

"Thank you," Barry kissed him one last time before climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers. 

Oliver stared at his husband as Barry reached for his phone, scrolling through what Oliver assumed was multiple texts from Joe asking where Barry was. He watched as Barry looked around for clothes to wear, but ultimately missed the feeling of Barry in his arms. 

"Five more minutes?" Oliver pleaded. 

Barry turned around to face him, Oliver looked at him with pleading eyes. Barry kissed Oliver with a smile and tossed the shirt he was holding in his hand to the said, "Five more minutes." 

Oliver scooted over to make room for Barry who immediately laid his head on Oliver's chest. 

"But only five more minutes," Barry added as he traced random patterns on Oliver's chest with his forefinger.

Five more minutes was Oliver's favorite part of the day. He loved being close with his husband and waking up to him, even if it meant that Barry was late to work. He didn't care. He loved having Barry rest his head on his chest or vice versa, where Oliver would listen to his heartbeat as it peacefully beat, and took Oliver to sleep.

"I love you," Barry said with his voice just above a whisper.

"I love you, too," Oliver replied, placing a kiss on Barry's forehead and pulling him closer.  


End file.
